Motor vehicles typically have a latch for latching a deck lid in a position closing a luggage compartment. The latch is released by a key cylinder to open the lid and permit access to the luggage compartment.
It is also known to provide remote release of the latch by mounting an electric motor on the latch and energizing the motor via an electrical switch provided inside the occupant compartment so that the driver may release the latch. The disadvantage of this remote release for the deck lid is that a person who has entry into the occupant compartment, such as a valet parking attendant, will also have access to the luggage compartment by actuating the switch. Accordingly, the prior art has proposed a secondary electrical switch located within the luggage compartment which is selectively switchable to prevent energization of the motor by the inside switch.
The present invention provides a new and improved disabling device for preventing the release of the deck lid latch via the remote energized motor.